Eye of the Tiger
by TheLilithMachine
Summary: For anarchytissues, pre-2003 canon. Mob leader Rock Holmes needs some help from his right-hand woman after an accident...


"Aah, shit," Rock Holmes hissed as he stumbled back into his apartment, his right-hand woman and girlfriend struggling to keep him upright. "At least nothing's broken."

"Yeah, _this_ time," Daiya shot back. Rock gestured for her to let go, and as she did so, he made a full three steps forward before collapsing on his knees on the living room shag carpet. As much as he pretended to be fine, Rock certainly wasn't used to the after effects of being thrown out of a moving car.

His hands had been scuffed from protecting his face as he fell out, and his bespoke Italian silk suit was now scuffed and torn. Noticing this, he tried to tear the jacket off himself, his sore limbs flailing; the man was on his back like an angry turtle. Daiya sighed and headed over to Rock's liquor cabinet.

"Have we got Jack Daniels?!" he shouted again.

"Enough for half a glass!"

"Fuck it, sure. I'll drink mouthwash at this point." Rock realized his eyes were really starting to sting. He tried to take his glasses off, finding that his vision wasn't any better without them. He blinked a few times, trying to get them to cleanse themselves.

Daiya arrived with a tumbler of bourbon, hoping Rock wouldn't notice how much water she put in it. She noticed Rock struggling to squint properly, and dropped to her knees, asking, "Are you all right? Well, aside from everything else?"

"There's sand in my eyes," Rock tried to say, regrettably making it sound whinier than he wanted. "What was I supposed to do when this happens…? Do we have drops?"

"I think you're out of the drops, yeah," Daiya replied, focusing on his right eye. "I've got an idea, but you're probably not going to like it."

Rock stared at her; this was never a good thing to hear from Daiya. He drawled, "…What's that?"

"I could lick that out, easily."

"With your tongue."

"Well, with what else?"

Rock took a moment to consider the prospect. Daiya looked way too enthusiastic for this than he could have anticipated, but she seemed to know what she was doing…? He hoped.

He sat back, leaning his back against the wall behind him. Tucking his glasses into his shirt pocket, Rock said with a bit of defeat, "Fine. Get to work."

Daiya shuffled forward on her knees until he was right up to his face. With surgical precision, she placed her right thumb and forefinger above and below his right eye, propping it open. Carefully, she leaned in and made a gentle lick across his eye. Rock couldn't tell if relief was immediate, but it certainly wasn't making anything worse.

Daiya made careful little licks along the white of his eye, her kitten-like tongue strokes quickly becoming rather soothing for Rock. She pulled back suddenly, wiping off the tip of her tongue, looking Rock directly in the bright blue eyes she had just been examining. Rock forced himself to look away, hoping the oncoming sensation would stop itself before it arrived.

"Look a bit to the side now," she said, her voice a tad too husky for the moment. Rock complied, and she repositioned herself in his lap, resuming licking along the other side of his eye. Her legs were arched, parking her pelvis directly above his.

"This is turning you on…" Rock whispered. "…Isn't it?"

"What if it is?" She pulled back again, positioning her fingers over the other eye. "Let me try the other one now."

Rock started to roll his eyes, but reconsidered it, realizing it could hinder this "clean-up". He let his hands rest on Daiya's thighs, patting gently in approval whenever one of her licks was particularly satisfying.

He bit his lip, defeated, realizing the erection welling up between his legs couldn't be helped at this point. Daiya felt it brush against her inner thigh, and she stopped, tongue still between her lips, giggling down at the lump in Rock's pants. The young man dug his fingers into her thighs, greatly offended, and she squeaked in shock.

"You're the one who started this," he murmured, his left hand slowly retreating to his pants. "So now you get to finish it."

With one hand, Rock hurried his stiffening penis out of his pants, hurriedly coaxing it fully upright. His hand returned to Daiya's thigh, giving it a stroke. His cold blue eyes locked with hers; _you know what to do_.

Daiya, realizing that she was the one with her tongue in Rock's eye, gave him a smirk and only pushed the crotch of her panties aside. She scootched closer to Rock's lap, letting her pussy touch his erect cock, the coming dampness eliciting an excited gasp from him. Her tongue met Rock's eye again, and in time with each warm little lick, ground her clit against him. Rock could only sit back and take the strokes against his left eye and his cock.

"Mmm-hmm," he said, one hand slipping up her shirt and stroking her tummy in appreciation. _Shit,_ he thought. _This is one of the kinkiest things we've gotten up to._

Rock bit his lip – he was cumming, far sooner than he would have liked. There wasn't any point in stopping Daiya at this rate, so he knew he might as well enjoy it. He steadied his breath, knowing it'd make it last longe-

Rock came, his pelvis jolting forward, his cum splurting onto his shirt as the rest of him squirmed, grinding his cock against Daiya's clit. He rode it out, sinking against the wall with a big, stupid satisfied smile on his face. Daiya carefully pulled back from his eye.

"Oooh..." Rock groaned. "..._Nice_."

"You liked that...?" She cooed in his ear.

"Sure do, and you're gonna clean me up if you know what's good for you." He pointed at the pearl lines on his shirt and his cock. Daiya nodded, licking up what she could from the silk fabric. When she was sure Rock was stationary, she pulled back up, took his sunglasses from his shirt pocket and slid them back on his face. She stood up, leaving him to sit contentedly against the wall.

"I'm gonna microwave some pizza," she said, walking into the kitchen. "You can have some too, but you have to take care of _me_ now."

"Sounds good to me," Rock said, licking his lips. He carefully tucked his dick back into his pants and got to his feet, following Daiya into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter, watching her fiddle with the microwave controls. He blinked slowly, pleasantly surprised at how the debris was gone.

He glanced over to the medicine cabinet beside him, freezing upon focusing on its contents through its glass door. An almost barely-used bottle of Clear Eyes sat right on the second shelf within.

Rock groaned like he'd been punched in the stomach.

He looked back over to Daiya, who was pulling herself up to sit on the kitchen counter, hitching up her skirt. She looked back at him, batting her eyes innocently, spreading her legs.

"Well...?" She cooed.

_Fin_


End file.
